Fierrochase one shots
by Gogleberry
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so... Alex has a bad dream...sorry
1. 1: The dream

Disclaimer~I own nothing...even Alex

Me: Hi, I really like the princess bride and, I don't know I thought it would be cute!

Alex P.O.V.

"Ahhhhhhh!" my scream cut through the air.

I was sitting bolt upright in my bed. Sweat was beading down my skin.

"ALEX!" Magnus swung the door open.

He was wearing his complimentary hotel Valhalla armor and sword over his pajamas. He looked even more frighted than I felt. I didn't realize it but tears were streaming down my cheeks. Magnus's eyes softened.

"Bad dream?" He asked

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, but it probably wasn't convincing with me crying.

"Bedtime story?" He said it as if I was five years old.

I opened my mouth to say no but he cut me off.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named, Buttercup."

I stifled a laugh, "Buttercup?"

"I'll have you know this is a wonderful story," he said, "Now, every day she would ask more than a few favors from the farm boy. She would say, 'farm boy go pitch a pail of water' or 'farm boy clean up this mess'. All he ever replied with was 'As you wish.' but what Buttercup didn't know was he was actually saying, 'I love you',"

I got distracted, his eyes looked like the calm of a tropical storm, his hair looked like the golden grain in fields... Stop it, Alex I scolded myself. Stupid Magnus, and his stupid face and his stupid voice.

"The End!" He said cheerfully.

"Now, get out!" I yelled at him.

All the jerk said was, "As you wish."

A/N: Wow that was fun, I nearly melted writing something this lovey-dovey...My sister would be proud.


	2. 2: The shelter

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, zilch, zero, not a thing Only this story.**

 **A/N: This is set where Magnus is still homeless.**

 **Magnus: I wasn't HOMELESS just...** ** _Camping_** **...**

 **Me: Suuuuuuuuuuuuure**

 **Magnus** **POV**

If I told you I met the girl of my dreams you'd think: _No one can meet your standards._ But siriusly (get it?) It started in the winter when sleeping outside would freeze you to death so I headed to the nearest shelter. As I stepped into the building the warm air almost hurt my skin. They were serving some kind of soup. I turned to look at the other people and my heart melted. Sure, she was a bit rough around the edges but her eyes, _woah._ One was a chocolate brown and the other was a shade of amber, like what you would see in the eyes of a tiger.

Now, I am not the world's best flirt, but I had a few moves. I walked over to her, her short green hair swerved as she turned to look at me.

I froze, "Hi!" _great,_ I thought, _now she thinks you're an idiot._

Her eyes scanned me as if looking to see if I was a threat. She shrugged like, _Just another idiot._

 _"_ Um, hi?" She asked it as if she was wondering if I was talking to her.

"I'm Magnus, you?" That was the stupidest thing I've ever said.

"Alex, and no I will not shake your hand."

I didn't even know I had put it up there until I looked down and slapped it back to my side.

"Ow," I said, I had no idea how strong I was.

Alex bit back a laugh and she smiled.

I wonder if they cranked up the heat in this place? It felt like the place went up five degrees.

"Sit." She said it more like an order and not an offer.

I sat down.

"So, do you often come here to annoy the fire out of people?"

"Oh, um-"

She smirked, "Just teasing."

She glanced at the clock, "I have to go,"

She got up and patted my head, "Bye, Maggie."

Alex trotted over to the door, but she paused, turned to me, and smiled. Then, she was gone. I learned one thing from this, _I was in love._


	3. 3: Annoyances

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING *cough* only this story "thank you!"**

 **A/N: My FAVORITE character in all the books I've read, (which is a lot) is Alex Fierro!**

 **Alex POV**

I hated to admit it but Maggie was growing on me, even though he's a dork. That goofy smile always made me smile inside, but I could never tell him that. My pride is too high. Today, we met at a coffee house in central Boston...

"Yeah, because that's because I'm better" He laughed

I punched his arm a little harder than usual.

"Ow."

"Shut-up, Maggie."

He raised his hands in surrender, "Shutting up."

 _What, I was flirting!_

Granted, this was not the most effective way to get a boyfriend, but I have my ways and you have yours. _Just this once I'll try your way._ I thought.

I looked up at him with the most gentle eyes I had ever given anyone and let out a sigh. Apparently, that was enough for Magnus to look like a ripe strawberry.

"Oh, uh"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Jeez Maggie, you're too easy!"

"Well, If you didn't look up at me like that-"

"What?"

"I-um, Oh look, a bird!"

While he was looking out the window at his imaginary bird friend I slid in the seat next to him. _Let's take this up a notch._ I put my arm around him and his eyes left the window and trailed to my arm.

"Hi," I said cockily.

"Uh, hi..." His face reddened as I gave him _the look_ again.

"how do you feel about this?" I said.

"Look, the bird is chirping!" He averted his eyes back to the imaginary bird.

 _This is getting annoying._

"Magnus, face me."

His head slowly turned to my face.

"Now kiss me," I said it as an order, not a question.

He took the order and did just as I said. An electric current was sent through my body. I had a feeling I was the one blushing now.

I pulled away.

"Wow." was all Magnus said.


	4. Please Read!

**I am SUPER proud of these particular storylines, it's like returning to an old friend. But sadly this one is A LOT less popular, so, please recommend them to other MCGA fans. I only just started this and I think 10 different countries and different people read them.**

 **But to everyone from Germany "HI!" *waves from other side of the earth* (I have family in Munich)**

 **Thank you, for all the non-existing reviews** ** _hint-hint._** **Please leave reviews so I know how you like it!**


End file.
